<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Earthworm of The Jungle Jim/Flavor Of Fun by PickleGarden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926939">Earthworm of The Jungle Jim/Flavor Of Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleGarden/pseuds/PickleGarden'>PickleGarden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Earthworm Jim (Cartoon), キャッ党忍伝てやんでえ | Samurai Pizza Cats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleGarden/pseuds/PickleGarden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Speedy, Guido, and Polly recieve a letter from Beverly Hills. So do their enemies. Accompanied by an Earthworm Jim short.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Earthworm of The Jungle Jim/Flavor Of Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Have lots of freetime on my hands. Since my pickle tour was cut short because of Corona Virus. But hey. There's some advantages to quarantine.</p><p> </p><p>()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()(()()()()()</p><p>Before we begin our exciting episode of Samurai Pizza Cats, please enjoy this Earthworm Jim short!</p><p> </p><p>A caption reads: Earthworm of The Jungle Jim. The camera pans over to Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, and Princess Whats-Her-Name.</p><p>Earthworm Jim greet himself, "Good day to you all. Out there in television land! I am Earthworm Jim! Joining me today are my friends and partners. Here is Peter Puppy. Say hello to the audience, Peter Puppy."</p><p>"How do you do?" Peter Puppy says.</p><p>"No no no, introduce yourself better than that!" Earthworm Jim tells Peter Puppy.</p><p>"Okay. Let me get my bearings here. How do you dddddddddddooooooooooooooo!" Peter Puppy hollows.</p><p>"That's better." Earthworm Jim said. "Hey! you forgot me!" Princess Whats-Her-Name said. "Oh, right. Sorry about that. Also joining me is the lovely and beautiful Princess-Whats-Her-Name!" Earthworm Jim said. "Thanks. Greetings to all! Today we are here in the Colombo Jungle of Sri Lanka!" Princess Whats-her-Name said.</p><p>"Today's exciting mission is we are going to stop the evil Professor Monkey For a Head and Psycrow from controlling the minds of Gorillas!" Earthworm Jim said.</p><p>Hours went by, Earthworm Jim was leading the way by chopping tall grass away with a machete. The heat was getting to Peter Puppy and Princess Whats-Her-Name. "I ought to call myself Machete Jim!" Earthworm Jim joked.</p><p>"Man! Why is it taking a long time to fine Professor Monkey For A Head's hideout!" Princess Whats-Her-Name said.</p><p>"Don't like it? Tell it to the Complain Department!" Earthworm Jim said.</p><p>"To think we could've found them by now...." Peter Puppy moans.</p><p>Jungle sounds and animals call out freaking out Peter Puppy and Princess Whats-Her-Name.</p><p>"What's that animal that keeps going oooh oooh oooooh oooooh ooooh ahh ahh ahh?" asks Peter Puppy.</p><p>"Oh, probably just a jackel." Earthworm Jim guesses.</p><p>"The jungle is no place for a girl. Let alone a princess!" Princess Whats-Her-Name said.</p><p>Behind them an army of gorillas were marching fast. Peter Puppy gets swept up, while Princess Whats-Her-Name steps in a booby trap that caused her to hang from a high tree. Now she's encased in a net.</p><p>"EARTHWORM JIM! HELP ME! GET ME DOWN!" Princess Whats-Her-Name yells.</p><p>"Now right now, Princess! Hang in there! I'll come back for you!" Earthworm Jim says.</p><p>Peter Puppy was on top of the gorillas as he discovers that they have mind control devices on their heads. "Wow! This must be how they're being brainwashed!"</p><p>Earthworm Jim decides to follow the gorilla army. In a tiki hut near the water, Professor Monkey For A Head and Psycrow were bragging about their lastest scheme.</p><p>"Nobody will ever think to find us here in the jungle!" Professor Monkey For A Head said. "Yes, Earthworm Jim will never find us now!" said Psycrow. The two villains hear the gorillas marching in their direction. "Great! Let's give them some orders to invade!" said Psycrow. "Exactly! Or better yet! Divide and conquer! That's what we're all about!" Professor Monkey For A Head said.</p><p>Peter Puppy still being carried away by the heard of gorillas gets hit with a stick full of palm tree leaves and then he morphes into the monster he usually becomes. "This'll teach that monkey headed mad doctor!" Peter Puppy used his strength to rip off the mind control devices on the gorillas. Then the gorillas just go back to being normal.</p><p>Earthworm Jim tells Peter Puppy, "Great job, Peter Puppy!" "It's better to work together!" says Peter Puppy.</p><p>Coming out of the tiki hut, Professor Monkey For a Head and Psycrow want to know why the gorillas weren't under their control. "What in the world just happened!" screams Psycrow. "Gorilla Army! Why did you stop listening to us! You're all acting like monkeys!" Professor Monkey For a Head yells.</p><p>"Ahhhhhhhhh! yyaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! yyyaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"</p><p>Professor Monkey For A Head and Psycrow both hear a call, and it was Earthworm Jim swinging on a vine.</p><p>"Mind if I swing in here?" Earthworm Jim said heroically jumping from the vine.</p><p>"NO! IT'S HIM!" yelled Psycrow.</p><p>"OH NO! IT JUST CANNOT BE!" Professor Monkey For A Head shouted.</p><p>"How did you get here!" screeched Psycrow.</p><p>"I Tarzaned my way over here!" answers Earthworm Jim.</p><p>Peter Puppy holds the mind control devices and says, "Looking for these?"</p><p>Psycrow and Professor Monkey For a Head scream in frustration as they try to attack Earthworm Jim and Peter Puppy.</p><p>Taking out his laser pistol Earthworm Jim says, "You want to take over the jungle! And engage in gorilla warfare?! EAT DIRT! You would be conquerers of the rainforest!" Earthworm Jim shoots at Psycrow and Professor Monkey For a Head who both get scared away. The laser pistol blew us their tiki hut.</p><p>"CURSE YOU, EARTHWORM JIM!" "AND YOUR STUPID PUPPY FRIEND TOO!" "YOU MAY HAVE WON THIS ROUND!" "BUT WE'LL COME BACK STRONGER!" said Professor Monkey for A Head and Psycrow as they ran away.</p><p>"That was awesome! How many more minutes do we have in this short?" asked Peter Puppy.</p><p>"Maybe about, 10 seconds." Earthworm Jim said.</p><p>"Want to get some drinks?" asks Peter Puppy. "Sure! I can go for a tall frosty one!" said Earthworm Jim.</p><p>The two of them both remembered Princess Whats-Her-Name.</p><p>"Hold up! Before we do anything! We forgot about the princess!" Peter Puppy said. "Glad you reminded me!" Earthworm Jim says.</p><p>Running back to where she was booby trapped, Princess Whats-Her-Name yelled, "What took you two so long! Get me down from here!"</p><p>"Sorry, I don't have the resources to do that at the moment!" Earthworm Jim said.</p><p>"You mean I'm stuck for a long time? Is this my forever?" asked Princess Whats-Her-Name.</p><p>"Afraid so. Better hold onto hope when the lion sleeps tonight!" Peter Puppy told her.</p><p>A bunch of jungle animals from lions, snakes, elephants, and hippos came to Princess Whats-Her-Name in the net.</p><p>"Can you help me now!" Princess Whats-Her-Name shouted. "Better get out of there yourself before you become jungle chow!" laughs Earthworm Jim. "Get yourself out, princess. Don't you have superhuman strength or something?" Peter Puppy asks. Then from the sky, a cow landed square on Princess Whats-Her-Name's back. Freeing her from the net and scaring away all the jungle animals.</p><p>"At least the cow saved her!" Earthworm Jim and Peter Puppy laugh. Then the cow looks at the screen and goes, "MMMMOOOOOOOOO". Before the scene fades to black.</p><p> </p><p>()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()</p><p> </p><p>And now as promised. Our feature presentation!  </p><p>Flavor Of Fun.  </p><p> </p><p>In Little Tokyo. There is a pizza place that was run by cats. Called Pizza Cats. A letter falls from the sky and into the pizzera. The narrator says, "Oh my. Who could this letter be from? And why?"</p><p>Francine goes outside and catches the letter and gives it to Speedy. "Uh, I found a letter?" she tells him. Speedy takes the letter, "Let me see that." Polly and Guido soon join him. "What does it say," asked Guido. Speedy opens the letter and reads it, "MEET ME IN BEVERLY HILLS."</p><p>"Beverly Hills? Isn't that in America?" asked Polly. "I think it is." said Speedy. "Why would we get a letter from Beverly Hills?" asked Guido. "Here's a return address on the back." observes Polly.</p><p>The letter had an address but no name. "How about we dust it for fingerprints?" asked Lucille who's suggestion was ignored.</p><p>"There's the zip code, address, but there isn't anyone who signed it!" said Speedy. "It doesn't seem to be from anyone." Guido replies.</p><p>"The three of you should go to that address and Beverly Hills to find out what this could be." said Francine.</p><p>"Of course we will. Someone could be in trouble over there. Whoever it is may need our help!" said Polly. "You guys go on ahead. Me and Lucille and run the place while you're gone." Francine says. "Good luck. Let us know how it goes." said Lucille.</p><p>Speedy, Guido, and Polly jump into the pizza ovens, then fly into the sky.</p><p>"Hmmmm, Beverly Hills......I wonder...." said Speedy.</p><p>"Think we'll find out soon, enough." Guido says.</p><p>On the other side of Little Tokyo. The Samurai Pizza Cats enemies, Seymour Big Cheese, Jerry Atric, and Bad Bird had recieved the same letter.</p><p>"Who's the coward who wants us to come to Beverly Hills?" Seymour demands. "Maybe we can get a rental there!" said Jerry Atric. "I'm a bird, I can fly you guys there and we can see!" said Bad Bird.</p><p>"All right, Beverly Hills it is! Let's go!" Seymour Big Cheese says. Bad Bird flies his allies to Beverly Hills.</p><p>Speedy, Guido, and Polly arrive in Beverly Hills first. Or so they thought. "I'm glad we didn't rely on airline travel!" said Speedy. "Indeed, who needs frequent flyer miles anyway!" said Guido. "OKay this is the house. It's a huge hot pink mansion. Wonder who lives here?" asked Polly. "John Mellencamp?" jokes Speedy. "Just go inside." said Guido. They were stopped by a guard at the door and had to sign some papers.</p><p>Once entering, they fine Seymour Big Cheese, Jerry Atric, and Bad Bird inside. "Ha! We got here, first!" bragged Jerry Atric. "What're you doing here? Going to try to take over America now?" asked Speedy getting ready to fight. "If you must know we got a letter to come here." said Bad Bird. "So did we. You guys got that same letter?" asked Polly. "Yes we did." said Seymor Big Cheese. All of them hear a limo arriving at the pink mansion. A butler comes to them and puts a necklace clock over them all.</p><p>"What's with these clocks?" asked Guido. "You'll find out." said the butler leaving the room.</p><p>The front door to the mansion slowly opens, and enters a man in a top hot. Hot Pink Suit, sunglasses, and a necklace clock. The man was none other than Flava Flav.</p><p>"He looks familiar." said Speedy. "Have we seen him from somewhre?" asked Guido. "He might be some sort of hype man." Polly says.</p><p>Flava Flav sees the six of them and greets himself. "YYYYYAAAAAAA! BBBBBBOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE!"</p><p>Seymour Big Cheese, Bad Bird, and Jerry Atric cheer very loud. "What's wrong cats? Don't you know who that is?" laughs Seymour Big Cheese.</p><p>Flava Flav introduces himself once more by saying his name, "FFFFLLLLLAAAAAAVVVVVAAAAAA FFFFFFLLLLLAAAVVVVVVV!"</p><p>"Oh that's who he is!" said Guido.</p><p>Seymour Big Cheese, Jerry Atric, and Bad Bird all join in, "FFFFFFLLLLLLLLAAAAAAVVVVVVAAAAAA FFFFFFFLLLLLAAAAAVVVVV!"</p><p>Flava Flav announces himself again, "FLAVA FLAV!"</p><p>Seymour Big Cheese, Jerry Atric, and Bad Bird were the only ones joining in, "FLAVA FLAV!" While Speedy, Guido, and Polly were confused as ever.</p><p>"FLAVA FLAV!" announcing himself again.</p><p>"FLAVA FLAV!" Seymour Big Cheese, Jerry Atric, and Bad Bird join in again.</p><p>"FLAVA FLAV!" announcing himself again.</p><p>"FLAVA FLAV!" Seymour Big Cheese, Jerry Atric, and Bad Bird join in again.</p><p>"Everybody say, Flava Flav!" Flava Flav said.</p><p>"FLAVA FLAV!" says Seymour Big Cheese, Jerry Atric, and Bad Bird.</p><p>"FLAVA FLAV!" Flava Flav said.</p><p>"FLAVA FLAV!" says Seymour Big Cheese, Jerry Atric, and Bad Bird.</p><p>"Once more, FLAVA FLAV!" Flava Flav said.</p><p>FLAVA FLAV!" says Seymour Big Cheese, Jerry Atric, and Bad Bird.</p><p>"Why did you call us all here? Are you in trouble?" asked Speedy. "Do we have to rescue a washed up rapper?" asked Guido.</p><p>"You all got my letter, right?" asked Flava Flav. "Yes!" said everyone. "Signed the papers?" asked Flava Flav. "Yes." answered everyone again.</p><p>"The reason I called you all here is because I am going to show you all the time of your life!" said Flava Flav.</p><p>"Like he tried to do with Brigette Nielson?" said Guido.</p><p>"I'm going to take three of you one at the time to have fun with me! Flava Flav!"</p><p>Seymour Big Cheese says, "Good thing we came here!" "Hope we're the ones he has the most fun with!" adds Jerry Atric.</p><p>"Whoever I have the most fun with gets to come with me on my comeback tour!" Flava Flav tells them all.</p><p>"YYYAAAAAYYYYY WWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOO!"</p><p>"No fighting evil for us today." said Polly. "But still, we should keep our eye on Seymour and his goons at least." said Guido. "Good idea!" said Speedy.</p><p>"First, I'm going to take the three cats out for a fun day with me, Flava Flav! Come on up, cats!"</p><p>"Awww, why do they get to go first!" Bad Bird complained.</p><p>Flava Flav leads the Samurai Pizza Cats to his limo. "Cool outfits cats! Looks like you have a oriental fuedal thing going on!"</p><p>"We're fighter heroes." said Speedy. "Wow! That's awesome! Warriors hey? You can protect me from being mobbed by psychotic fans!" jokes Flava Flav.</p><p>"Where are you taking us?" asked Polly. "Ever been surfing? Then we're going to go racing!" Flava Flav said.</p><p>The limo drives to Malibu beach. "Brought extra surf boards!" said Flava Flav.</p><p> </p><p>()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()</p><p> </p><p>Flava Flav, Speedy, Guido, and Polly were all getting ready to surf at Malibu beach. "Wow. We sure have nothing like this back in Little Tokyo!" Speedy said.</p><p>"Last one in is a rotten anchovie! Cowabunga! That's what surfers say, right?" said Guido. "Last time I checked!" said Polly. Running with their surfboards to ride the waves, Flava Flav was staning on his surfboard. The tide was rising high.</p><p>Flat on their stomaches on surfboards, it had Speedy contemplating. "We left behind Seymour and his henchmen." said Speedy. "They better not be up to no good." said Polly. "Yes, they can cheat their way to win the tour with Flava Flav!" said Guido. Flava Flav advises the Pizza Cats, "Stand up, the wave is coming!" Speedy, Guido, and Polly all stand on their surfboards hoping the catch the wave.</p><p>"If we win, this won't put an end to our days as crime fighters will it?" asked Guido. "We'll have to talk to Flav to see if he'll be okay with that." said Speedy.</p><p>Flava Flav surfed on the wave. Speedy, Guido, and Polly did the same. "WWWWOOOOAAAAAHHHHH!" "WHAT A WIPEOUT!" "THIS IS TOO MUCH FUN!" "MAYBE WE SHOULD PUT A CABASH ON CRIMEFIGHTING FOR A WHILE!"</p><p>The wave had past. Flava Flav stood triumphanly on his surfboard. "FLAVA FLAV!" "Uhhh, no offense. We don't need to know who you are every 5 minutes!" said Speedy. "Well, get used to it! You'll be hearing that a lot if you win this competition!" Flava Flav tells the Pizza Cats. "I'm not so sure if I want to win." whispered Polly. "I know, this guy is too full of himself." whispers Guido back.</p><p>"All right. Now we're going to go go-kart racing!" Flava Flav announced. Leaving the beach and going back into the limo to go to a race track.</p><p>Upon arrival at the Speed Ventures Race Track. Flava Flav rents to Go-Karts for the four of them. Flava Flav and Speedy get on a go-kart. Guido and Polly get on another one.</p><p>"It's just us who are racing?" asked Guido. "We ought to race against others. Not each other." said Polly. "Oh come on! Flava Flav doing you a fave! I rented this race track only for the four of us." Flava Flav explains.</p><p>"Why couldn't we have gotten a chance to have fun with Bret Michaels instead?" said Guido to himself. Flava Flav and Speedy were getting ready to race. The light on the race track was red. Then yellow, then green. The two go-kart sped on the track. "Wow! This go-kart really packs a punch!" said Speedy. "Don't tell anyone, I plan to beat your friends and win!" said Flava Flav to Speedy. "All right. Whatever is fun for you!" said Speedy.</p><p>Guido tries to keep up the speed trying to beat Flava Flav. "I'm going to beat him!" "Why do I have the impression he's making this into a contest?" asks Polly.</p><p>Flava Flav and the Pizza Cats raced around the tracks 10 times. Guido kept trying to beat Flava Flav with no luck. Flava Flav wins the go-kart race. "FLAVA FLAV!"</p><p>"There he goes again! Why did we get suckered into this!" Guido said angerly. "Flava Flav explained, "When you got my letter. It's like you signed a contract, and my guard had you sign one for real." "More like a Last Will in Testiment!" said Polly cynically. "Oh, come on! Give Flav a chance! I just want some groupies who'll promote me on my comeback tour!" Flava Flav tells them.</p><p>"Yeah, I am giving him the benefit of the doubt! It's a cool thing we're doing for him!" said Speedy. "See? Speedy here is on my side! So what do you say?" said Flava Flav.</p><p>Polly sees Flava Flav is about to flirt with her. Kissing her paw, Flava Flav asks her, "Do you feel the fever? The fever of the Flava?"! Polly pretends to except, but deep down she feels awkward as hell.</p><p>Flava Flav decides to bring the Pizza Cats back to his mansion. While they were returning to the mansion. Bad Bird, Jerry Atric, and Seymour Big Cheese were snooping around Flava Flav's mansion. The narrator says, "Oh no! What's this? Seymour Big Cheese and his right hand men are sticking their noses where they don't belong!"</p><p>"This whole time the Pizza Cats were gone, we've been trying to look for something to steal from this Flava Flav!" Seymour Big Cheese said. "So far we found nothing!" said Jerry Atric. Then Bad Bird hears the limo approaching. "Oh my gosh! They're coming back! Quick! Back to the main room!"</p><p>Flava Flav enters his mansion and tells the Pizza Cats, "Sure was fun. Hopefully we'll have more of it. Now I'm going to take the mouse and his friends for a good time with Flav! Be cool!"</p><p>Seymour Big Cheese sees Flava Flav. "Hello!" "We were just hanging around." said Bad Bird. "Yep, that's it! Just waiting for you to come back!" said Jerry Atric. The three were feeling nervous that Flava Flav will catch them in the act.</p><p>"All right, now it's your turn!" Flava Flav tells them. "Can we go bowling?" asked Jerry Atric. "Wow! You read Flav's mind. That's exactly where we're going!" Flava Flav says. "Then afterwards can we go see a scary movie?" asks Bad Bird.</p><p>"Absolutely! We'll go see The Comatose Decapated Living Undead part 10!" said Flava Flav. Leading the troublesome trio into his limo, they go to the bowling alley. Guido looks around Flava Flav's mansion.</p><p>"What're you doing, Guido?" asked Polly. "Going to put a stop to this!" Guido said. "Look, I know you didn't want to be here, but we gotta make the most of it. Think of it as a free vacation." said Speedy. "Just want to dig up some dirt on Seymour Big Cheese. To see if he's trying to steal." said Guido. "Oh you're suspicious of them. I got you." said Polly.</p><p>At the bowling lanes. Flava Flav showed off his bowling shoes. "Check this out! Can't believe these shoes come in a size 14!" Flava Flav tells them. "I'm up first!" Seymour Big Cheese said. "Show 'em what you got, Seymour!" Jerry Atric cheers on his boss.</p><p>Flava Flav suggests, "Everytime when once of us bowls a perfect game, I'll say my name!"</p><p>Seymour throws the bowling ball into the pins and makes a strike.</p><p>"FLAVA FLAV!"</p><p>"My turn!" Jerry Atric said as he rolls the ball into the pins and he too makes a strike.</p><p>"FLAVA FLAV!"</p><p>"It's all up to me now! We always lose to those Pizza Cats. It'll be cool if we win a tour with you, Flava!" said Bad Bird. Getting a bowling ball, he rolls it to the pins. The pins fall down and Bad Bird makes a strike.</p><p>"FLAVA FLAV!"</p><p>Back at Flava Flav's mansion. Guido saw a control room full of tv screens. "Okay, Seymour Big Cheese. Let's see what you're up to!" He discovers that Seymour Big Cheese, Bad Bird, and Jerry Atric try to steal a statue.</p><p>"I knew it!" Guido confirms his suspicions.</p><p>Not wanting to involve Speedy and Polly, Guido decides to handle the matter himself.</p><p>Flava Flav bowls a perfect game and shouted, "FLAVA FLAV!"</p><p>Seymour Big Cheese, Jerry Atric, and Bad Bird all cheer for him. Then Seymour whispers, "Too bad he doesn't know we're trying to steal his golden statue." Bad Bird and Jerry Atric nod in agreement. Flava Flav says, "Now let's go see that movie!"</p><p>Driving in the limo to the movie theater. Jerry Atric, Seymour Big Cheese, and Bad Bird were watching the movie they were promised. "Hey, wanna start a food fight?" asked Flava Flav. "You bet we will!" said Jerry Atric. "Chaos is what we're all about!" Seymour Big Cheese said. Bad Bird decides to pelt the audience with popcorn. Then Flava Flav joins in, and finds nachos, candies, and anything they can get their hands on and throw them at the people.</p><p>"FFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDD FFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTT!" yelled all three Jerry Atric, Seymour Big Cheese, and Bad Bird. Their food fight drives away the people in the audience who went to see the movie. "We got 'em! We got 'em good!" said Jerry Atric. "You might just pick us after all!" said Seymour Big Cheese.</p><p>"Still gotta think about that, but first............FFFFFLLLLAAAAVVVVVVAAAAA FFFFFFLLLLLLLAAAAAAVVVVVVVV!"</p><p> </p><p>()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()</p><p> </p><p>When the movie ended, Flava Flav, Seymour Big Cheese, Jerry Atric, and Bad Bird were all covered with sticky candy and popcorn. "That was fun how we started that food fight, huh?" Seymour Big Cheese said.</p><p>"Whenever I threw that popcorn, I yelled Flava Flav!" Flava Flav told them. "Did you see me back there!" Seymour thinks, "It's going to be fun to see how you react when I pawn your golden statue!"</p><p>"Do we have to go back now?" asked Jerry Atric.</p><p>"Yes, looks like it." said Bad Bird.</p><p>"When we get back to Flav's house. I'll put it to a vote to see which one of you three. I can take on tour with!" Flava Flav tells them.</p><p>Sonn afterwards, Seymour Big Cheese, Bad Bird, and Jerry Atric find themselves back at Flava Flav's mansion. "Where's Flav?" asked Guido.</p><p>"He's upstairs voting which one of us he will take on tour with." said Jerry Atric.</p><p>Guido decided to confront the evil trio, "Are you aware that Flava Flav has security cameras in his mansion?"</p><p>"We don't know what you're talking about!" Jerry Atric said.</p><p>"While you were having fun with Flav, I took the liberty to go into his control room. I saw the three of you try to steal that golden statue from him!" Guido confronted them all.</p><p>"All right. You caught us! We just wanted to pawn it for money!" said Bad Bird. "Is that right? You guys aren't here for Flav!" said Guido. "We were going to steal it when he went on tour if he picked us!" said Jerry Atric. "Dammit! You told him our plans!" Seymour Big Cheese yelled.</p><p>Guido gets ready to fight, "Now I will take you down!" Seymour Big Cheese is about to attack Guido, "Yeah, will try to stop us!" "Just as I'm about to do! Then I'll tell Flav everything!" said Guido. "I'll take you down first before you can take me down!" Seymour Big Cheese warns Guido.</p><p>"Yeah, well watch me, bitch!" Guido yelled in Seymour Big Cheese's face as he spat on his face. "You use swearing? This is a kid's show! Who's the real bad guy here!" Seymour Big Cheese yelled back. "Yeah, what about you? You said the D word!" Guido and Seymour cause a huge commotion by getting into a huge fight. Speedy and Polly run to see what was going on.</p><p>"Please stop this!" said Speedy. "Can someone tell me what just happened?" asked Polly.</p><p>Guido and Seymour Big Cheese fight for a bit until he overpowers Seymour. "You want to tour with Flava Flav so badly? You want to go on tour so you can steal? Well, go ahead and have him!" Guido shouted throwing Seymour Big Cheese into a wall and walks out. Speedy and Polly soon follow.</p><p>"Wait! Wait! Come back." said Speedy.</p><p>"Don't you want to win this thing?" asked Polly.</p><p>"NO! I DON'T! I NEVER DID!" screams Guido.</p><p>"But you can't leave yet. You're under contractional obligations!" Speedy tells Guido.</p><p>"I don't care!" Guido said marching past Polly and Speedy.</p><p>"Flav is making his decision as we speak." said Polly.</p><p>"For the last time! I don't care! Let the bad guys have this one! I never wanted to tour with a has been rapper!" Guido said.</p><p>"Maybe we should. We can't just be crime fighters everyday. That'll get tiresome. Everybody needs a break from their jobs once in a while. As the old saying goes, All Work and No Play Makes Jack A Dull Boy!" Polly tells Guido trying to convince him.</p><p>Speedy asks, "Can you at least tell us what's going on?"</p><p>Guido gave in and told Speedy and Polly everything.</p><p>"Thank you for telling us. We'll be sure to let Flav know." said Polly.</p><p>Returning to the mansion, Guido decides to have a conversation with Flava Flav. "Hey, Guido. Do you want to talk to Flav?" he asks. "Uh, yes. Mind going into the security room with me." said Guido.</p><p>Guido shows Flava Flav some security tapes he discovered of Seymoure Big Cheese, Bad Bird, and Jerry Atric trying to steal his golden statue. "Wow! Thanks for showing that, bro! And to think I was going to pick them for my tour!" Flava Flav said feeling astounded.</p><p>Coming back to the main room of the mansion. Flava Flav makes his final decision. "I made up my mind. And the three who are going to go on tour with me is................"</p><p> </p><p>Seymour Big Cheese, Jerry Atric, and Bad Bird had their fingers crossed while silently chanting, "please pick us! please pick us!"</p><p>Flava Flav announces his choice, "The Pizza Cats are the winners today!"</p><p>Speedy and Polly cheer, while Guido says, "yay." without enthusiam.</p><p>Seymour Big Cheese runs up to Flava Flav asking, "Why them? Why them?"</p><p>Flava Flav answers, "Because Guido here told me that you tried to steal my property. So you guys don't get to go!"</p><p>"Where are we going to go?" asked Jerry Atric.</p><p>"Go back home! The Pizza Cats are my homies who are going to hang with Flav!" Flava Flav said.</p><p>"We won, but. What does that mean for Little Tokyo? Our Pizza Business?" asked Guido.</p><p>"How about we take a break from that and help Flava Flav make his come back?" said Speedy. "Exactly, we need to have some fun in our lives." Polly says.</p><p>"Well, okay. Flava Flav tour here we come!" said Guido finally giving in.</p><p>The Narrator speaks, "The Samurai Pizza Cats have once again, won over Seymour Big Cheese. After their victory, they invite Flava Flav to their Pizza Cats pizza place!"</p><p>The scene shows Speedy, Polly, and Guido serving pizza to Flava Flav. "How do you like it?" they ask. "FLAVA FLAV!"</p><p>The Narrator says, "Lucille, Francine, and all their friends agree to look after the Pizza Cats place while Speedy, Guido, and Polly go on Flava Flav's comeback tour. But what about Seymour Big Cheese, Bad Bird, and Jerry Atric do you ask?"</p><p>A scene showed Jerry Atric, Seymour Big Cheese, and Bad Bird being servants.</p><p>"As punishment for trying to decieve Flava Flav. The three of them have been exiled to Los Angeles for the next six months to be the servants of the Kardashians!" The Narrator said.</p><p>Kim, Khloe, and Kourtney throw plates at the three of them. "It isn't enough!" "Do it over!"</p><p>"We hate our lives!" Seymour, Jerry, and Bad Bird all moan.</p><p>The Narrator continues. "In time, Guido actually learns how to enjoy himself." "This is actually rather fun!" said Guido. "Cool! Let's go help Flav with his concert!" said Speedy. "He's going to sing 911 Is A Joke!" said Polly.</p><p>A concert is given as Flava Flav takes the stage. The audience cheers for him. Speedy, Polly, and Guido are on stage clapping for him.</p><p>"Even on a reality tv show we won against Seymour Big Cheese!" said Speedy. "Good always triumphs over evil." said Guido. "This has been the best expirience of our lives!" said Polly.</p><p>An aerial view of the concert is shown.</p><p>The Narrator said, "Once everything is back to normal in our next episode. Like all of this never happened. Be sure to tune in to the next exciting episode of Samurai Pizza Cats!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>